Jewel
by OtomeLuver
Summary: Now 2010, an eighteen-year-old Seth Clearwater has just finished his third year of high school. When new people move to La Push, he doesn't think much of it, until one of them turns out to be his imprint! Seth/OMC


**Title: **Jewel

**Summary: **Now 2010, an eighteen-year-old Seth Clearwater has just finished his third year of high school. When new people move to La Push, he doesn't think much of it, until one of them turns out to be his imprint!

**Pairings: **Seth/OMC (Everything else is CANON, though possible Embry/OFC or Leah/OFC, depending on what you want.)

**Warnings: **Rated for Sky's (OFC) potty mouth, and sexual situations in later chapters. THIS IS SLASH, PEOPLE. Meaning boyxboy, and one of them is underage! So, if you don't want to be reading homosexual lemons, with one of the boys fourteen, then clear out!

On the day Seth Clearwater learned that there would be new people moving in, albeit in a few months, he didn't think much of it. There wasn't some apocalyptic revelation that his life would shortly be flipped around, or that he'd fall in love, or any of that. Instead, a grin crossed his face as he turned to his mother, who had been the one to inform him. "Really?" he asked, delight coloring his tone.

She nodded, sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper. He wasn't sure if she had gotten the information from there, or been informed yesterday, but it didn't particularly matter as Sue Clearwater spoke to answer his question. "Yeah, Charlie told me," she answered, a hint of pink touching her face as it did whenever her boyfriend was mentioned. "One of them's signed up to be a senior this fall, so you'll have to show him around."

Seth, still delighted with this fact, turned back to his rather large breakfast, snacking on some bacon as he nodded. "Yeah!" he told his mom, after swallowing. "It'll be fun!" It would still be a bit, cause it was still March right now, and he assumed the guy had to finish his year of school, but he couldn't wait to meet them!

That was the last he thought about it for two months, until a girl arrived in May.

He had just gotten home from school, and noticed the car in the driveway next to his. In a flash, he remembered: that was the house the new people were moving into! Grinning delightedly, he dropped his backpack off at his house, and went next door. Seth had to say hi!

Trademark grin spreading across his face, he knocked on the single story blue house, waiting patiently, well, okay, not so patiently, for someone to open to door. Thankfully, the shapeshifter didn't have to wait for long before the door was opened by a young woman, whom he assumed would be one of his new neighbors. "Hello." She greeted him evenly, raising one eyebrow. "Who are you?"

She was an average-sized woman, though a tad on the taller size, and she didn't seem very old, late teens or early twenties. Her red hair was cropped just below her chin, and she had golden eyes, and Seth meant golden, that flashed as she looked up at him. "Well, I'm your new neighbor!" he told her, grin still in place. "My name's Seth!"

A smile came across her face. "I'm Sky," she introduced herself, before looking him up and down. "How old are you? You look my age but you act like a kid…"

Seth's grin grew slightly, at the fact that she had no tact, but he blushed at her surveillance. "I'm eighteen," he told her, laughing inwardly as her eyebrows shot up. "I'm a junior right now."

Her face lit up. "Good, you can help my little brother, then!" Sky seemed delighted at that very fact. "He's a junior right now, and it'd be good for him to have a friendly face like yours to help him in school." She paused for a second, before a smile tugged at her lips. "In fact, I think you'll get along rather famously."

The boy was befuddled by the amusement coloring her tone, but before he could ask anything about it, her watch beeped, and she looked down, swearing as she saw the time. "Shit…" Sky looked up, sheepish smile on her face. "I'd totally love to keep talking to ya, kid, but I'll catch ya later."

Seth nodded, grinning. "Sure! See you later!" he told her, before almost skipping his way home. It was nice talking to her, and, lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the fond smile on Sky's face as she watched him, before she shut the door and disappeared inside.

A few conversations happened between them, including introducing her to Leah, Paul, and Jacob. Leah and Sky hit it off quite well, as did she with Jacob, but Paul had to leave the house several times to go calm himself before he could return. She seemed to have a knack for pissing people off, much like Leah did, except the way she did wasn't lasting, and no one really resented her for it. Apparently, she also met his mom sometime while he was at school, and while they seemed to enjoy each other's company, they didn't seek each other out.

Actually, his mom had been spending much of her free time hanging out with Charlie Swan, Bella's dad. By the way things were looking, soon he'd have Bella as a step-sister, and Edward as a step-brother-in-law! That would be so absolutely amazing!

School finished, mercifully, and that meant that Seth would finally be able to meet Sky's little brother, Gemini. He had heard quite a few things about him, and found himself very impressed. Apparently the kid was like a bloody genius, because he just turned fourteen in April, and was already being a senior. According to Sky, he could've skipped a few more grades, but she refused to let him graduate before he turned fifteen. Also, they weren't related by blood at all, but Sky had taken Gemini in, and had practically raised him. She wouldn't tell him much more than that, and Seth wasn't willing to pry.

They were planning a welcoming party for them, because Sky had hit it off so well with all of La push. Seth wasn't sure where she got the time or the energy, but she had spoken to everyone there at least twice, and had charmed them pretty well. Not your typical twenty-three-year-old.

A car pulled up in the driveway next door, and Seth was drawn from his thoughts, excitement thrust upon him. He would meet Gemini! The shapeshifter was always excited about making new friends, which anyone who knew him well enough could testify to.

Turning around, Seth peered through the window, determined to catch a glimpse before he went over and introduced himself. There was Sky, getting out of her beat-up royal blue car, and coming out of the passenger seat was the person who must be her brother.

He was petite, on the shorter side, and looked a bit fragile, as if he might break if you hit him too hard. His skin was tanned, very unlike his sister's fair skin, but his golden eyes were the same as hers, making him wonder if they _were_ related somehow. He had dark brown hair, with several dark blonde streaks in it, that was pulled back into a ponytail. Even in a ponytail, his silken hair went down to the back of his neck, reminding Seth of back when the pack had longer hair, before their transformations. The one who had to be Gemini was clad in a simple blue T-shirt and jeans. He almost lost his brown flip-flops as he ran up to the house, grinning so wide that it looked as if he would break his face.

Every single thing that Seth knew was overturned in that moment. All his friends, his family, his pack, seemed completely insignificant next to the smiling face of this boy. The world was black and white and the only color was the tanned child who ran indoors, leaving his heart with a pang as the shapeshifter bemoaned the loss of him. He was a gem, a jewel, an angel, and Seth knew he'd never be able to leave him, no matter how hard he tried. The Clearwater's entire life now revolved entirely around that boy, caught strongly in his orbit, and held to gravity just by that smile.

He didn't know him, but he didn't _need_ to know him. Seth would be whatever he was needed to be, no matter how much he would just love to snog him senseless, and he really really did, despite not having exchanged a word.

The spell broke, and Seth collapsed, gasping, upon the wall by him, his normally smiling face now a mask of confusion and shock. Dear God. He had just imprinted on Gemini Parregdon.

Sorry for the shortness of this, but it is just the Prologue, after all. This plot bunny got stuck in my head, and I WAS going to make Gemini go with Paul, but then I looked it up, and realized he had imprinted. So, I researched it, and the only three that hadn't imprinted were Embry, Leah, and Seth. Leah wouldn't work for the OMC I had in mind for this, and Embry was described as shyer.

So, I decided to go with Seth. I figured that he'd be very open about his emotions, and probably wouldn't be overly shy with trying to "get it up" with Gemini once he realized his feelings were reciprocated.

Seriously, writing this took an hour total, at most, and in just one day. It just got stuck in my head, after I saw Harry and Paul interacting in the "Twilight's Bloom" (a HP and Twi crossover), and this came out. Don't worry, I plan on writing much more.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
